vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Desghidorah
Summary Desghidorah (デスギドラ Desugidora) is a Ghidorah created by Toho that first appeared in the 1996 Toho film, Rebirth of Mothra. Millions of years ago, Desghidorah first appeared on the planet Mars, destroying it and turning it into a wasteland. It then flew to planet Earth with more intent to destroy it. It began attacking the planet, but it was met with a revolt. A race called the Elias, small human-like beings, sent Mothra to defeat him. The battle was fought for a very long time, and the Elias' civilization was nearly destroyed. Desghidorah was defeated and locked away in a chamber so no one could ever release him. In the year 1996, a company is clearing out a forest when a worker stumbled across a buried structure with ancient writing on it. The worker took a small pendant from the stone, and gave it to his daughter as a gift. Not long after, the Girl was visited by Belvera, one of the last surviving members of the Elias. The other survivors, Moll and Laura, came to try and take the pendant, which was called "The seal of Elias." The seal would awaken and release Desghidorah, and Belvera would try to control it. Belvera went to the Desghidorah's tomb, and caused it to rise from the ground. She managed to break it open, and Desghidorah was released. Desghidorah rose from the tomb and began to absorb energy from the forest around him. Moll and Laura sent Mothra to defeat him, but she was quickly overpowered. Her egg hatched prematurely, into Mothra Leo, and he came to save his mother. Even the combined efforts of Mothra and Leo, they couldn't defeat it. Mothra flew off with her child and died over the ocean. Leo wanted revenge, and he formed a cocoon and turned into his Imago form. Desghidorah harvested all the energy he could, then regrew his wings. Mothra Leo flew after the monster, and fought him with all his might. After a long battle, Leo sealed Desghidorah back in its tomb, then returned to his island. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B Name: Desghidorah Origin: Godzilla Gender: Male Age: Sixty-five million years old Classification: Demonic Extraterrestrial Three-Headed Dragon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Flight, Earth Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Large Size (Type 1), Natural Weaponry (Teeth and Tail), Air Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Absorption and Projection Attack Potency: City level (Fought Mothra Leo) Speed: Hypersonic+ Attack Speed (His attacks can move at Mach 14) and Flight Speed (Mach 23) Lifting Strength: Class M (Can lift Larva Mothra, who weighs 3000 tons) Striking Strength: City Class (Traded blows with Mothra Leo) Durability: City Level (Took hits from Mothra Leo) Stamina: Very high Range: Dozens of meters via size Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: At least Animalistic Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Hell's Flame:' Desghidorah can breathe fire from his middle head. *'Lava Gout energy bolts:' Desghidorah can shoot lava-like energy bolts from all 3 of his heads. *'Fiery Prye Road:' By stomping, Desghidorah can open a fissure in the ground ahead of him deep enough to summon lava from the Earth's interior. *'Shock Pulse:' Desghidorah can launch an omnidirectional shockwave from his body. *'Electric Surge:' Desghidorah can electrocute his opponents by biting them. *'Hurricane Winds:' Desghidorah can cause wind storms with his wings. Others Notable Victories:'' '''Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Godzilla Category:Movie Characters Category:Kaiju Category:Monsters Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Dragons Category:Flight Users Category:Earth Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Toho Co. Ltd Category:Tokusatsu Characters Category:Electricity Users Category:Fire Users Category:Lava Users Category:Rebirth of Mothra Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Air Users Category:Energy Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Tier 7